Yugioh: Ex  Hunter
by mdf92
Summary: A boy is kicked out of the mysterious group known as the Hunters. He recieves a letter, and he finds himself going to Duel Academy. He finds some unlikely allies. OCs, and the original crew.


**Chapter One: The Ex-Hunter, Stephen**

I will say this now, I do not own any part of Yugioh, but the created cards, and the OCs are my own.

----------

As the dust cleared one boy knelt down holding his cards. Another was returning his deck from his duel disk to his black deck box on his right leg. He wore a black jacket over a blue shirt. He had on blue jeans, and black shoes. His brown hair was slightly spiky, but still fell over the top of his blue eyes.

"I won kid, now give me your cards." Said the boy as he deactivated his duel disk, and walked over to the boy holding his cards.

"No!" The kid shouted as he got up and started to run away. The other boy grabbed the kid by the collar of his brown shirt.

"Let me go!" The kid shouted as he started kicking, and punching.

Just then a girl walked into the alley way. She had long, red hair, and her eyes were a deep purple. She wore a long black jacket and black boots.

"Stephen, I'll take care of him... The leader wants to see you." She said as she activated her duel disk.

"What about the kid?" Stephen asked as he held the kid in front of the girl.

"I'll take care of him." The girl said as she took her deck out and started shuffling it.

"Fine." Stephen said as he put the kid down, and started walking out the alley. As he was walking out he heard a monster being summoned.

----------

He walked down the street, and entered another alley. He walked into a door, and went up several flights of stairs. When he reached the fifth floor of the old apartment building.

The fifth floor was completely empty except for a chair in the center of the room.

"Ahh... Stephen... You came..." An old man wheezed.

"What do you want?" Stephen asked as he knelt before the man.

"There is a new member here..." The old man said as he pointed toward a corner of the room. A boy about Stephen's age walked out of the darkness.

"Get to the point old man." Stephen said as he got up, and crossed his arms.

"He wants me to replace you, because your weak." The boy said as he activated his duel disk.

"Stephen... You have been the weakest one here for a long time... I merely suggest a duel... If you win you stay..." The old man was cut off.

"If I win, I take your place, and you hand over your duel disk, and are no longer a Hunter." The boy finished for the old man.

"If I must... I accept." Stephen mumbled as he activated his duel disk. He took his deck out of his deck box, shuffled his cards, and put them in his duel disk.

----------

"I'll be nice, and let you go first." The boy laughed as he drew his cards.

Stephen: 4000

Boy: 4000

"Fine. First off i'll summon 'Arcane Weapon - Axe' (1500/500) in face up attack position. Then I'll activate the continuous spell card 'Arcane Circle'. I'll play one face down, and end my turn."  
A black axe, a spell card, and a face down all appeared on Stephen's field.

"Hm... I'll summon 'Relic Berserker' (2000/0) in attack position. Then I'll activate the field card, 'Relic Ruins'."  
A broken down machine appeared, it held a large claymore in one hand. Then the walls turned into stone, and parts of robots were scattered around the floor.

"Then, I'll have Relic Berserker attack your axe."  
The machine stumbled over to Stephen's monster, and destroyed it.

Stephen: 3500  
Boy: 3500

"What happened to your life points?" Stephen asked as he looked over toward the boy.

"I have to pay 500 life points on order for 'Relic Berserker' to attack. But I end my turn."

Stephen drew his card, and had a smirk.

"First, I'll play the spell card, 'Arcane Summoning'. By paying life points equal to the monster times 400, I can special summon an Arcane Weapon from my hand. I'll summon 'Arcane Weapon - Bow' (500/100), then I'll tibute him to summon 'Arcane Weapon - Scythe' (2100/1000). Next, I'll have my scythe attack your berserker."  
A small bow appeared, but it was tributed to summon a large, black scythe. The scythe cut 'Relic Berserker' in half.

Stephen: 2700  
Boy: 3400

"Whenever a Relic monster is destroyed by battle they are removed from play... But it's my turn! I'll summon 'Relic Paladin' (1000/2000). Then I'll activate the spell card, 'Relic Repair'. I can special summon a Relic monster that's been removed from play, but it's attack and defense are halved. I'll special summon 'Relic Berserker'! Then I'll removed my two monsters from play, to fusion summon 'Relic Knight' (2200/1800). Then my 'Relic Knight' will destroy your scythe."  
A broken machine with a large shield appeared, but it disappeared as another broken machine appeared. This one had a large shield, and a sword. It slowly walked over toward Stephen, and destroyed his monster. 'Arcane Weapon - Scythe' reappeared, and destroyed 'Relic Knight' before disappearing again.

"Whenever 'Arcane Weapon - Scythe' is destroyed by battle, the monster that battled it is destroyed as well." Stephen said calmly.

Stephen: 2600  
Boy: 3400

"Fine, I'll play one face down, and end my turn."

Stephen drew another card.

"I'll summon another 'Arcane Weapon - Axe' (1500/500) and I'll have it attack your life points directly."  
Another black axe appeared, and attacked the leader.

Stephen: 2600  
Boy: 1900

"It's my turn now." The leader said as he drew his card. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"In my hand are the four card that can win the duel for me. You see I've been saving these cards until I get them all in my hand so I could defeat you with my strongest card. I activate the spell card 'Card Destruction'. We each discard our hands, and draw a new one."

"If those cards were so important, why did you discard them?" Stephen asked as he drew one card.

The boy drew another four cards, and started laughing.

"To answer your question. I discarded three 'Relic Gears'. When I have three of them in my graveyard, I can remove them from play to special summon my strongest card from my hand or deck. Now! I remove my three 'Relic Gears' from play to special summon my 'Relic King' (3000/2500)!"  
A large machine stepped in front of the leader.

"Next, I summon my 'Relic Bowman' (800/400)."  
A run-down machine, carrying a mechanical shortbow, appeared next to 'Relic King'.

"But, because my of my 'Relic King's' effect, all my Relic monsters gain 300 attack and defense, boosting my bowman to 1100 attack. Now, I'll have my 'Relic Bowman' attack you directly due to his effect."

Stephen: 1500  
Boy: 1900

Stephen winced as he was hit by the arrow. The boy smiled.

"As soon as my 'Relic King' attacks your monster, you are no longer a member of the Hunters. Any last words?"

"None."

"Fine. 'Relic King' destroy his monster!"  
The machine took one step, and stepped on Stephen's monster.

Stephen: 500  
Boy: 1900

"Why do you still have life points?"

Stephen was the one smirking this time.

"Just as you attacked I activated my face down, 'Arcane Stengthening', which boosts the equipped Arcane Weapon's attack and defense points by 500."

"You only saved yourself one turn."  
Stephen drew his card. He only had two in his hand, and he had to think of what he was going to do.  
'Arcane Weapon - Spear' (1700/1000), and 'Dark Trap'... I can't win either way... Oh well I have to do something...

"I summon 'Arcane Weapon - Spear' (1700/1000), and I'll have it attack your bowman.  
A black spear appeared, and threw itself at 'Relic Bowman'.

Stephen: 500  
Boy: 1300

"I'll play one face down, and end my turn..." Stephen sighed as he winced after saying that.

"Get ready to hand over your duel disk. 'Relic King' destroy his monster!"

"I activate my trap, 'Dark Trap'. Unless you pay 500 life points, your monster is destroyed."

"Fine. I'll pay the 500 life points, go, destroy his monster."  
'Relic King' stepped on Stephen's spear, and reduced Stephen's life points to zero.

Stephen: 0

Boy: 800

"Now... Hand over your duel disk."

Stephen took of his duel disk, and threw it towards the leader's feet.

"Now, get out... I never want to see you around here again." The leader laughed.

Stephen quickly ran out of the building, and towards another apartment bulding. He ran toward the third floor, and entered an apartment.

"Stephen you're home early." a woman shouted from the kitchen.

"Not now mom." Stephen shouted as he ran into his room.

"There's a letter on your bed."

Stephen walked over to his bed and looked at the letter...

---------

To be continued...


End file.
